


Wutai Mission

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Post Dirge of Cerberus, Superstition, character death at start of the story, ghost - Freeform, post Final Fantasy X-2, unsent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng sends Elena to investigate what is going on around Wutai.  People think a vengeful ghost is attacking people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wutai Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no true pair.

“And then she comes out and pulls your soul into her body!”

“Reno, stop that!”

“Aww, is Elena scared of a few children’s stories?”

“I am not! Now, knock it off!”

A cough came from the door of their current headquarters. Standing there, in all of his stoic glory, was Tseng. He held a manila folder in hand.

“Are the two of you done acting like children?”

“Yes, sir,” the pair of voices rang out. One was very cheerful and the other was softer.

“Good, Elena, I have a job for you.”

“For me, sir?”

“Rufus wants you to go to Wutai. Some miners uncovered a cave where the Lifestream comes unusually close to the surface. But, there have been reports of unusual attacks on people in the area. You are to go and investigate who is the perpetrator and put a stop to it. The locals think it is a vengeful spirit.”

“This doesn’t sound like Turk business, sir,” Elena said.

“Normally, I would agree with you. But, Rufus wants it done as part of his repentance. So it is an order.”

“Who is my backup?”

“Officially, you are going alone. However, if the need arises there is someone you can ask for assistance there, a former Turk to be exact.”

“Yes, sir.”

That was how Elena came to find herself crawling all over this mountain, looking for some cave or another. She was tired, dirty and hungry. A job was a job, she would complete it as ordered. That did not mean she had to enjoy and like it.

She sneezed. A chill came over her body. She glanced up at the setting sun. Going back to town would mean hours wasted traveling there and then trying to get back out here. No, it would cause her to loose too much time. She would spend the night out here. There were enough caves anyways. She would clear one out and take shelter in one of them over night.

Elena, being practical about it, continued on to the next cave she would have had to search anyways. This would kill two birds with one stone, allowing her to cross off one more cave. She had her gun out in one hand and her torch in the other. Her gun hand was supported by the flashlight and would make her firing platform a bit more stable if she had to kill another monster.

She cautiously searched the cave, foot going over foot. There was a light coming from around the bend. Elena flicked the switch on her light and put it away. She edged up to the turn, her back of her suit pressed against the wall. She spun into the corner with her gun out.

Well, at least she had found the cave that the Lifestream was visible at. It glowed warmly. Elena almost thought she could hear singing. Of course that was her imagination. After admiring the beauty for a moment, she retreated back to another part of the cave.

She sat down on the cold ground, her back against the wall, and she pulled out some rations. They were not the best dinner in the world, but they were far from disgusting.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” a soft female voice called out.

Elena was up and on her feet. She had her hand on her gun. 

“Who is there? Show yourself!”

Footsteps came toward her. Moving into her vision was a young woman with brown hair and very odd clothing. She wore shirt shorts, a side squirt and a white shirt with a very interesting gap. She had her hands up, but she had a pair of old fashioned guns on her hips.

“My name is Yuna.”

“What are you doing here, Yuna?”

“I came to spend the night. I thought I heard someone else here.”

Elena relaxed slightly. She doubted this girl could be the one responsible. If she was somehow responsible, it would be better to appear relaxed and let her make her move.

“There is enough room for both of us in here.”

“Thanks,” Yuna sat down, “what is your name?”

“Elena”

“That is a pretty name. I like it.”

“Thanks.”

“You are much nicer than the other people.”

“Other people?”

Yuna nodded as she spoke, “There are some men that have been attacking people around here.”

“Where? Have you seen them? Do you know where they hideout?”

“Yes, to all three.”

“Show me, now.”

“But it is dark out.”

“That makes it the perfect time to strike.”

“You are going to fight them?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll help you!”

“Are you sure you can handle those antiques you are carrying?”

“Yep, I’m a pro.”

Elena couldn’t help but laugh at Yuna. It wasn’t that she doubted the other girl, it was that she reminded Elena so much of herself when she first became a Turk.

“Well then, let’s go, pro.”

The two left the cave together. Yuna showed Elena a narrow, easily missed path. Elena was more than willing to let the eager brunette take point. As the traveled the stars became obscured with clouds. Large drops pelted everyone and everything equally. In the distance there was a light. It was a fire defying the soft rain.

The two women slowly advanced through the plants. They took cautious steps, careful not to step on anything that would give away their positions. Elena gave a short nod as she drew her gun. Yuna returned it as she drew her matching pair.

Conversation drifted over to them. The men talked about how the superstitious people were so easy to rob. They talked about how creative use of material and stage magic was all it had taken.

Elena drew in a breath. She exhaled slowly. Her gun fired. The man dropped with a bullet to the head. With the first kill down, Yuna opened fire. While Elena mad calculated, deliberate headshots, Yuna let a rain of lead come down on the centers of mass. They were very different shooting styles, but effective.

The dropped, until there was only one left who had the brains to dive for cover when his first buddy had died. A flash of light came from where he was holding out a red material.

“No, he’s summoning!” Elena cried out.

“I got it.”

Pyreflies appeared around Yuna. She became somewhat translucent as her true status as unsent was revealed. She reached out her mind to a familiar presence. As Ramuh appeared in front of the man, Valefor dove out of the heavens. Just as the lightning was about to hit the two of them, the large bird wrapped its wings around the two of them, protecting them.

When the attack was over and Ramuh had disappeared, Valefor opened his wings. Elena did not waste a second. She took aim again and killed the final man. Elena turned her head to see the now translucent Yuna petting the Aeon.

“What are you? Are you Cetra?”

“What is that? I am unsent.”

“Unsent?”

“It means I am a ghost.”

“So you are dead?”

“Yes, I have been dead for a very long time. I had a lot of fun with you. It was nice helping someone again.”

“So this is goodbye?”

“Yes, it’s time for me to go. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Elena stood there and watched as the girl faded away in a cloud of pyreflies. There was nothing else she could do. So she started back. Elena went over her planned report in her head, it distracted her from the odd feeling of loss. It was weird, she had only just met Yuna, but it had been kind of nice having a friend to work with.

Sometime later Elena was finishing up her report for Tseng back in their makeshift headquarters.

“Elena, there you are,” Tseng said as he approached her desk.

“Sir,” she stood up respectfully.

“We have a new recruit, I want you to train her.”

“Yes, sir.”

In stepped a brown haired girl in the typical Turk uniform. She had a pair of guns. Elena recognized her face. For the first time she noticed the two different colored eyes.

“Yuna?”

“I had a few favors that I called in,” she said with a smile that promised not to reveal just who could owe her such favors.

“If the two of you already know each other than that works even better,” Tseng said before leaving the room.

“Would you mind showing me around, Elena? So much has changed since my time.”

Elena smiled at Yuna. “Well as your senior Turk, I will have to since it is my job.”

The blonde and the brunette left together. A certain red haired Turk had seen everything as he set next to his glasses wearing partner.

“Rude, do you think that they’ll make out with each other?”

“I’m not going to follow them.”

“But it would be hot!”

“I’d rather live.”

Reno sighed, Rude was right.


End file.
